<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad idea! by reqlity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196669">bad idea!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reqlity/pseuds/reqlity'>reqlity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reqlity/pseuds/reqlity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"it was a bad idea calling you up was such a bad idea, we're totally fucked"</p><p>in which Jade is trapped in a vicious cycle of hurt and self-destruction with her boyfriend and her best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat Valentine/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// mentions of drug usage, violence, domestic abuse, and sexual content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violent knocks shook the Valentine’s front door as pink socks slid across wooden floorboards. Tanned fingers wrapped themselves around the door, pulling it open to be faced with a gothic teen.</p><p>Jade’s eyes were cloudy and hard to read,  but then again she was never really easy to read. Cat supposed if Jade was a book she’d be a Shakespeare play because no one could read those things. Faded streaks of dark makeup had slid down pale cheeks and inky hair was slightly astray. The thing that jumped out to Cat though was the small cut grazed into Jade’s cheekbone. The bright red popped out against her otherwise desaturated features.</p><p>Cat approached Jade carefully, seeing as the goth was obviously on edge. A million thoughts a minute popped into Cat’s brain as her thoughts bloated with possible explanations for Jade’s affliction. It seemed silly because it was a minor injury, but the fact that it was on Jade’s face scared the redhead, especially knowing some of her personal affairs. Those tanned fingers lightly brushed over the injury as caramel irises filled with concern. “Jadey what happened?”</p><p>Jade pulled away from Cat’s grasp, physically pulling the redhead’s arm down. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>The redhead was cut off by the sensation of warm lips roughly pressed against hers as bodies melded into one. Jade’s hand fell on soft cheeks before moving backwards and entangling itself within red tresses. Cat leaned into the kiss as their lips practically ballroom danced together in a heated burst of flames. The choreography had been memorized for about a year, so it was just muscle memory at that point. </p><p>
  <i>”Who was she?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She’s just a friend!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Bullshit!”</i>
</p><p>Jade tried to ignore the thought from creeping back up in the forefront of her thoughts, but the events that occurred ten minutes ago still stung on her cheek and thevmemory was still fresh, so she had no choice but to indulge herself in her favorite memory wiper: Cat Valentine. Jade chased the relief given by Cat’s lips like a drug as she found herself addicted to the strawberry flavored gloss coating soft lips.</p><p>The two took their overly aggressive ballroom recital on the move as Cat felt the back of her legs scrape against the fabric of her couch. Jade drove the redhead into the couch before reconnecting their lips. The two had been trapped in this destructive cycle for what felt like forever.</p><p>
  <i>”Just tell me who she is!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I already told you, she’s my friend!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know you’re lying to me!”</i>
</p><p>Jade’s lips wandered from Cat’s mouth to her jawline, planting hot open-mouthed kisses against the bone and driving the redhead wild. The goth climbed onto the couch, moving away from Cat’s flawless bone structure and instead pulling her own shirt over her head, following with Cat’s in record speed. Jade began to unhook Cat’s bra while continuing to recklessly ravage the redhead’s neck.</p><p>
  <i>”Why can’t you just trust me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Because I saw you two! I saw you kiss her!”</i>
</p><p>Cat began to grind against Jade’s thigh in search of relief from the tension building down there while Jade mercilessly marked Cat’s collarbones. Jade’s hand dipped under the waistband of Cat’s skirt as she began teasing velvet folds, already flooded with wetness as the redhead now attempted to rub herself against Jade’s fingers, but her fingers merely grazed Cat’s nether lips in feather-light touches.</p><p>Jade felt a surge of power as Cat writhed beneath her, brown eyes meeting Jade’s in desperation as dilated pupils begged for relief, but none was delivered as Jade removed her hand and Cat deflated. Jade could feel herself getting antsy as the teen beneath her breathed heavily. Removing Cat’s skirt in record time, the goth came face to face with a massive wet spot soaking pink underwear.</p><p>Cat could feel herself throbbing as Jade’s tongue flicked Cat’s clit through her underwear, strong hands gripping bronzed thighs as Jade’s tongue became kisses moving down her legs. Tanned fingers wrapped around coal locks as she attempted to guide Jade’s lips back up and away from her inner thighs, but her efforts were in vain. </p><p>
  <i>”Jade I-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You what? Don’t love me anymore? Is that it?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What- of course I do!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then why would you kiss her!”</i>
</p><p>Cat whined as Jade’s mouth moved away from her entirely, instead Jade pulled Cat’s panties down trembling legs before removing her own jeans and discarding black panties. The room flooded with the smell of arousal but it only served as fuel to their fire, Jade forcing Cat’s legs apart.</p><p>
  <i>”Because- i just- i-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Exactly Beck! I’m leaving!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jade wait-” A rough hand snaked around Jade’s wrist and yanked her back towards him</i>
</p><p>Cat gasped as she felt Jade’s pussy come into contact with her own, roughly grinding their clits together as their combined wetness caused obscene squishing sounds to fill the room, echoing around them with Cat’s moans and Jade’s grunts. Jade could feel herself chasing pleasure like an addict chasing a high, vigorously moving against Cat in an attempt to satisfy her own needs to feel alive again. The word addict might apply to the goth too, her entire life felt like a giant cycle to chase this high, this hedonism taking over her body. </p><p>
  <i>Rage infiltrated Jade’s body as she ripped her hand out of Beck’s grasp, vision blurring with fury as she looked Beck in his stupid eyes. “Don’t fucking touch me! You don’t own me!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jade please!” Beck tried again, moving to grab Jade once more. Jade stepped back so he couldn’t reach her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fine! You win! I give up!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wow you clearly don’t think I’m worth fighting for!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re impossible to fight for when all you do is scream in my face! Just get the hell out!” Beck yelled, shoving Jade towards the door.</i>
</p><p>As pleasure built itself up in Cat’s body and her entire body convulsed in response to Jade’s every movement, the little thought of Jade’s cut lingered in the back of Cat’s mind. She may be a little airheady and sometimes dumb, but she wasn’t stupid. The redhead simultaneously knew everything and nothing at the same time. </p><p>Jade never told Cat what happened, but Cat knew that Jade often came over after being with Beck. She knew that Jade was always upset when she appeared at her front door, and she knew that she was being used as a mere toy for Jade’s pleasure. </p><p>Cat couldn’t call herself a victim in these situations though, for she reaped her own benefits from Jade’s destructive behavior. How could she be a victim when she benefited from Jade’s mindless acts of indulgence, and Jade always made her feel so good as pale hands cupped Cat’s small breasts, rolling an erect nipple in elegant fingers. Cat knew Jade’s twisted games, and Cat loved it.</p><p>
  <i>The push came unexpectedly as Jade lost her balance and fell backward, her cheek grazing the corner of a table as a small amount of blood caressed pale cheeks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jade I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jade wasn’t even listening. There was no way in hell she was letting herself become a helpless victim to his shit. Before Beck could finish his sentence, Jade punched him right in his stupid face before slamming the RV door behind her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She could feel the tears pool in her eyes before starting her car and driving towards her redheaded revenge fuck as she had become accustomed to doing.</i>
</p><p>Jade rubbed against Cat as roughly as possible as hands roamed all over each other. Cat’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as her moans got louder and louder. </p><p>There Jade was, ruthlessly fucking the most innocent girl in Hollywood Arts just to feel something. Jade tried to suppress the sounds attempting to escape her mouth but a throaty moan managed to slip past her lips as she built herself higher and higher, taking more and more drags.</p><p> Then finally, for mere seconds, Jade felt completely euphoric, like all her problems had just wasted away and it was just her in this moment, experiencing pure bliss as she didn’t even try to mask her vocal reactions. She felt on top of the world, clinging to this utopia in which the only feeling that existed was pleasure until she finally crashed from her high and came back down to earth.</p><p>The room was now filled with heavy breathing as Jade looked down upon Cat looking completely used and spent. Out of all of the unhealthy coping mechanisms Jade could’ve chosen, sex with her best friend was definitely up there among the worst as her reckless decisions affected not just her, but someone else. Someone she deeply cared about despite what she’d tell people.</p><p>Jade suppressed the guilt she felt for dragging the sweet redhead into her mess of a life with shaky relationships constantly teetering on the edge of a cliff, threatening to crash into a jagged pit of rocks at all times. Getting up off of Cat, Jade searched the living room for the pieces of her clothes littered all around the couch. </p><p>As Jade dressed herself, Cat just lay there on the couch still trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth and say anything to her recent sexual companion, being trapped in the prison of silence as the front door slammed shut, Jade disappearing behind it.</p><p>Cat so desperately wanted something more than quickies in the middle of her living room while her parents were visiting her brother, but Jade just seemed too distant, too unattainable to ever dream of sweet gentle forehead kisses in the morning or holding each other in slumber. Cat wanted all of Jade, but she only ever got these little fuck appointments as a result of Jade acting out in revenge for whatever her boyfriend put her through. </p><p>Cat could hardly stand knowing that Jade spent so much time with someone that made her so unhappy.</p><p>The next day at school, Cat was greeted by Beck’s arm wrapped against Jade’s body in Sikowitz’s classroom. The cut on Jade’s cheek was poorly hidden with makeup, and a dark bruise encased Beck’s right eye. It was unclear who was worse, but it wasn’t like Jade was innocent here. She consistently cheated on Beck with Cat and was probably responsible for his black eye, but who knows what happens behind closed doors. All that was clear was that their relationship had grown to be incredibly messy and toxic.</p><p>Jade felt uncomfortable in Beck’s grasp, but it was all a force of habit. She was trapped in a terminal cycle of being hurt and then hurting people she loved and she had no clue how to stop it. She figured it was normal, her parents fought all the time and they still weren’t happy after the divorce, so it was probably just life. She might as well stay with Beck because he was the only person to ever show interest in her, and if she lost Beck she might never have anyone again.</p><p>Jade’s eyes connected with Cat’s for a mere moment as Cat entered the classroom, the eye contact feeling like the entire weight of the universe coming down on them, but in a good way. Kind of like the comfort of a weighted blanket.</p><p>Jade eventually pulled her eyes away like nothing had ever happened between them, leaning into her boyfriend as Beck uttered a hollow greeting to Cat. The fact that Jade could act so apathetic towards Cat stung like hell knowing the heat and passion they’ve shared over the course of the past eleven months. Cat felt way more for Jade than sexual attraction. She was in love with Jade, but sometimes she couldn’t tell if Jade even cared for her at all.</p><p>Tori soon barged into the classroom, all bright eyed and teeming with excitement as she babbled on, telling some story about Trina while Cat, Beck, and Jade acted like everything was okay. Like there were no secret exchanges of body heat, no toxicity and pain caused by every second Beck and Jade stayed together, and no injuries from last night afflicting their faces. Everything was completely fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>